flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The interstellar guardians volume 1
Chapter 1: Rocket's origins In May 24th, 2015, people started to venture through the Amazon Forest to search for new treasures and locations and also collect some resources by taking down trees and plants, ruining the lives of many animals. Some theories and sightings started circulating of humanoid brown and white raccoons with dark and brown eyes that would walk around the forest and supposedly stalk some construction workers. Later on in 2015 the sightings would become more common, and some construction workers would die from mines, bear traps, and many more deadly arsenals. The workers knew that they were not welcomed so they called the ULC government. They are a team of people that contain unknown living creatures and research them. But it was when they saw a giant triangular shaped ufo that they retreated in fear as the ufo shot them with laser missiles, chasing them to their equipment and vehicles. They all drove away as fast as possible with their cars and left their destructive equipment on the scene. Everything was peaceful in the forest as the humanoid raccoon family had gotten rid of the threat. They managed to create their own 1 floored house with a kitchen 3 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom. They all were the same size which is 67.0 170.1 cm. The father of the family protected his wife and household and the mother made the food and medicine to make sure the family was healthy and happy. The father also secretly was a general who saved many people and beings from different nations and universes. H never divulged the info to anyone except for his own son to make him smarter and a good replacement. He also had his own lab under the house that contained weapons, armors and other kinds of objects including the triangular ufo which is called the universe x. It contains 2 large wings on the sides and it also has a helicopter rotor system at the bottom of it and placed on the wings. It also contains a living room, a cockpit for 4, and 6 bedrooms plus a kitchen. The two parents always talked in hand gestures to stay hidden from human civilization and they reproduced to create a child. They agreed to call him Scott Clarkson and protect him as long as they could. His father kept patrolling the area and his mother took care of him. He learned how to talk from human adventurers in the forest and he decided to start stealing whatever seemed important for his family's survival. But in March 2016 things took a turn for the worst as the family was surrounded by ulc guards that were equipped with bullet-proof clothing. The boss of the guards came forth in the middle of the group. He wore dark clothing and seemed angry. He screamed, Your actions were unacceptable! Give in this instant! The father of the family threw a timed grenade at them and it blew up and killed 5 guards. The others started shooting the house and the raccoons hid for their lives. As the guards kicked down their door and searched the house, the father jumped right in front of them and shot 7 guards with his machine gun. But the gun ran out of ammo and the leader of the team shot him on the heart with a laser gun; he became ash. Scott saw what happened and he covered his eyes in shock. He motioned to his mother to move out of the house, but it was too late. The leader found her and smiled demonically as he shot her and she also became ash. Scott started to cry quietly but the leader still heard and found him. Scott growled at him and ran towards him, but a guard shot the leader's gun off and the guards surrounded him. Scott started to back away with his hands up, afraid of what might follow. Okay, I give up! You got me! He said in an angry fashion. So the guards caught him and threw him in a large truck. They drove away to the ulc base somewhere in Florida. He was then freed from the truck but then he was handcuffed and dragged into the base's first hallway, which had 2 glass cells with a bed, shower, sink, and toilet. He got thrown into the second one and left there as the guards clothed him in dark and white striped prisoner clothing. They locked the cell as they left. A dark cat with yellow eyes saw Scott seeming to be devastated and so she started a conversation. Oh, thank goodness that I wont be alone! Who are you, by the way? Scott looked back at her, still sad. It's none of your business! She was disappointed at the response, but she introduced herself Well, I'm Narnia, and I have the ability to see the future and have many dreams containing messages. Scott was filled with disbelief and said, I don't believe in any of that crap! Narnia was discouraged by this but she persisted. Well, I can prove it. You were born in the Amazon Forest and you have a protective father and mother and they, oh gosh... Narnia cried out tears and turned around. Yo- You are a psychic... Scott was shocked as he knew that she was psychic. Is there anything else you know about? She looked back at him. Well, I had this dream with your father in the cell you're in right now and he showed me a code stating 4965. Scott looked around the cell. He saw a combination lock behind the sink and he smiled. You were right! We can get out of this place together! He entered the code in and the cell's glass doors opened, but Scott had no idea what the combination to the other cell was. Uhm, do you know what's the code for yours? Narnia sat down on her bed confused. Unfortunately, I do not... Scott looked inside her cell but found nothing that could help with the situation. Don't worry, I'll find a way to free you. Narnia was happy but at the same time she was doubtful. No, you should leave now before you get caught. Don't worry about me. Scott put his hand on her cell's glass doors. No, I already lost my parents and I think we can make this work together. Scott went back to his cell and closed the door as there was a conversation taking place in the back door. The CEO of the ulc base began talking. I can't believe that you killed his parents! The CEO threw a chair on the floor and the leader backed away a bit. They were a danger to humanity! YOU'RE THE DANGER TO HUMANITY AND YOU'RE FIRED! The leader pushed the door open and walked enraged. His eyes become dark with stars as he exited the building. Scott said, Wait, did his eyes just... Narnia Yes, seems like hes been possessed. Scott held a microchip in his hand; he stole it from the leader. Narnia Wait, how did you get that? Scott I stole it from him. It must be for your cell. Scott entered the micro chip inside a micro chip plug next to her cell and it opened. As they tried to get out, guards surrounded them with guns, but this time Scott fought back by kicking them and punching them. Narnia kept running as he fought. He shortly followed her. More guards chased the trio and some shot poisonous darts at them. None got them at the moment, but they got stuck near the exit door as it was locked. A guard managed to shoot Narnia with a dart and she fell on the floor. Scott grabbed her and ran to the lab. He saw his dad's spaceship and inventions on display. He grabbed weapons and armor, including his dad's general suit, which is yellow and red and contains 6 buttons. He put Narnia on a couch in the ship. He shot the remaining guards as he locked the entrance to it and got the ship out of there. He put it on auto-pilot and went to see Narnia as she was about to die. Scott Please don't die on me... Narnia I'll always be with you, Scott, whether you believe it or not. Narnia died in his hands and he sombered in tears for awhile. Afterwards all he felt was intense anger towards humanity for everything they'd caused to him. He decided to cremate her body and let Narnia's ashes float in space. He was planning to destroy Earth to be at peace, but before taking action he was exhausted and went to bed. Then he dreamed of Narnia warning him that his actions may come with consequences, and as he woke up the next morning he decided to scratch the idea as Narnia did not encourage such a plan. To prevent himself from losing sanity he decided to create his own friend with human DNA and tree DNA. He combined the two, injected them into a small seed, and proceeded to plant it in a pot with dirt and water. He also made sure to be as close to the sun as possible for this to work. It took a few days until the seed started growing. At the start it was no humanoid creature, but as a few more months passed a tree man called Groot was born. He came off the pot and learned to walk. At first Scott had no idea what he was saying. All he said was, "I am Groot," but he learned his language with the expressions he showed and the way he said the word. Little by little he started to understand him and they were able to become friends that guarded each other no matter what. Groot was of a smaller size then Scott, but he still managed to be a hard foe sometimes. They would play together also as friends do. Also Groot needed more and more water as he grew up. As Groot became an adult he was taller than Scott and engaged in a conversation with him. Groot I AM GROOT Scott Why would you wanna go there? Groot I AM GROOT Scott Ugh, fine! I'll get another human being to accompany us, but just this once! Scott walked to the pilot's chair and turned the chair in front of his sight. Scott You should sit down, Groot. Groot sat down on the second chair and buckled his seat belt. So did Scott as they went through the speed of light to the earth. Chapter 2: Peter's origins In November of 1989, Peter was born in New York City by a loving and caring mother called Clara Quill and a creative and playful father called Dave Quill. Peter lived in a large mansion with 1 kitchen, three bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, 1 big living room and an indoor pool. Dave's father would go outside, play with his son Peter, and listen to music with him. They even made an audiotape out of his favorite soundtracks and songs and Peter received a Walkman on his 5th birthday. But his father became too occupied at some point and he wasn't seen that often as time went on, which saddened Peter but his mother would always tell him that he would come back. He had grown a certain love towards space and its mysteries. He even built his own observatory with his backyard shed and he would watch the stars and planets of Earth's solar system. His life changed as his father's death was announced in October 1999. They met him at the hospital and her mother demanded what caused this terrible illness that Dave had. The doctors had no idea where the virus came from or what it was, but the side effects would be terrifying. Dave would sometimes stop breathing for a few minutes and be in paralysation for 2 hours a day. In the final night of his life, Dave told his son the following while they were alone. Dave Son, remember me as life moves on. We may meet again. His father died at the stroke of midnight and Peter's heart was broken as well as his mother's. They felt as if there was an empty space in their family. Peter's mother would start drinking alcohol to try and forget about this whole situation, but it just made her even sadder and angrier. Peter stayed far away from his mother as he knew that she had anger issues and he became afraid of her. He ended up attempting to run away from home, and as he did he saw someone motioning him to come in his observatory and disappearing into its darkness. He frightfully followed the being inside and opened the light to his shed. He found out that his telescope was taken by Scott as he was holding it. Scott was standing in the corner of the shed, afraid of his exposure. Scott GET US UP, GROOT! Peter ran after Scott, but a blue light surrounded the shed and they both started floating. Peter started to panic. Peter Hey, let my shed and my telescope go! Scott looked at him confused. Scott I thought you wanted to run away from your home ''' '''So that's what you're getting! Scott got his laser gun out and glared at him. Peter got scared but remained silent as the shed went inside the space ship. The door closed and it ascended to space. Scott was still aiming at Peter as he took the pilot's chair and cancelled the auto-pilot. Then he turned to Groot. Scott Watch his every move, Groot. I dont trust him... Groot went behind Peter. Peter What the heck?! I'm just a child... Scott ignored him and kept driving. Groot I am Groot Scott turns around to Groot in anger. Scott No, I will not grow a relationship with him! He can try that himself! Scott turned around once again, concentrating on wheres he's going. Peter Why do you hate me like this? Scott sighs. Scott You humans killed my family and my only friend, that's why! Now shut up. Peter was angry at Scott as he knew that not all humans should be blamed. Peter Not all humans should be blamed for this! Scott stopped the ship on its tracks and he stepped off the chair in pure hatred against Peter. He aimed the gun at him once again. Scott Listen up, kid! They kidnapped me and ruined my entire life! They also thought I was a freak so they are the ones to blame! Peter refused to end it there and kept going. Peter Oh... well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you all this. My life has also gone down the past few days. Scott put the gun back to his pocket. Scott Did you also lose someone you loved? Peter Yes, I lost my father from an unknown illness. Scott threw the gun away and felt guilty for asking. Scott Well, in that case I won't do anything drastic. Also, I'm sorry for your loss. Scott went to bed and Peter and Groot both looked at each other awkwardly. Peter grew to an adult in that ship. He was also taught how to use a gun by Scott. He would miss a lot, but Scott never gave up on him and now Peter became an ace at gun aiming. Scott even created his own armor of which he can fly with and breathe in outer space with. He even threw him his audio cassette and Walkman back (He had taken it before takeoff). Now he was able to listen to his favorite music whenever he felt bored or desired to get back some memories. He also has been given a laser gun to protect himself and his team of 3. his cloths are dark and red and he wears a golden mask to breath in space and fight his foes he has blue eyes. Peter So what is the point of this team? Groot I am Groot. Scott That's a great idea! Groot said that we should protect the galaxy from outlaws. Peter Well, that will prevent boredom, so I'm in. Scott How will we find these outlaws tho... Scott thought about it for a few minutes and came up with an invention of a radar that can spot outlaws in the galaxy in a short period of time. He got to work on it and finished it 2 weeks later. They were now able to see all the outlaws that were arrested and not arrested. One caught Scott's eyes and it was Drax the Destroyer. He was known as a killer on planet Endor. He had killed many inmates and civilisations so this was their next destination. They all sat down, buckled their seat belts, and went at the speed of light to go to that planet. Chapter 3: the origins of Drax the destroyer Drax remembers being with pirates of space and their missions were to steal expensive artifacts to make a quick buck. At some point Drax was found and arrested in the Prison of Endor. His pirate co-patriots never helped him get away and so he felt left out, forgotten. And he was not being treated lightly as everyone else seemed to make fun of him for being weak and refusing to start a fight. This changed as he had enough. He started a huge fight in the dining area of the prison. The security got notified and a few of them also got hurt in the fight, but they were able to prevent it from spreading farther. Drax caused many paralysed inmates and he had no regrets of causing such a huge fight. His cell only contained a bed and a window with bars. As he saw a small village a few meters away, he pushed the bars out of there, climbed out of the window, climbed down the walls of the prison, and ran into the forest. Guards entered in small white ships with red and blue lights that were boomerang-shaped. They chased after Drax and started to shoot him with electric bullets that electrocuted its targets. Drax somehow managed to avoid all projectiles but he fell in a massive hole. The ships were unable to find him, so they abandoned their chase and went back to the prison. Drax was unable to climb out of there. He remained silent and hoped that someone else would help him out. As night fell he heard footsteps. He thought he was hallucinating, but he was surprised to find two brown eyes reflect in the darkness. The being looked at him from over the hole. Drax Oh, it's just a raccoon... Scott You jerk, I'm much more then a simple raccoon! Drax was surprised to hear that he could talk. Drax Oh, you're a talking raccoon. Scott (sighs) We've come here to prevent you from hurting others, so... Scott grabbed his big laser gun and aimed at Drax. Drax was scared and stood up. Drax Okay, I'm sorry for calling you a raccoon! Please don't shoot! Scott Why should I let you live? You've attacked many and you once were in a gang of pirates. Drax I promise you that there is another way than violence. Scott Like what!? Drax I could join you guys and I'll stop the massacres. Scott threw a rope in the hole and Drax climbed it to the surface. Scott Don't think of any funny business. Drax Don't worry, I'll be peaceful towards you. They both walked out of the forest to a plane and entered the ship. The door shut as they entered. Drax visits the ship. Peter Scott, why is he here? Scott I decided to let him live as he wanted to join us. Peter Okay, sure... Chapter 4: unwanted removal The guardians started to become bored as nothing interesting seemed to happen until 1 month later when the moon was being crushed by a giant's hands. His skin looked exactly like space and there was nothing left of the moon. The guardians noticed the odd and shocking deletion that took place. They sat at the cockpit and buckled up. Peter What was that? Scott We will get answers soon. Hold on tight! Scott drove at fast speeds, catching up to the one deleting planets, but as the ship was right next to it, Peter pushed Scott off his chair in fear and he stopped the ship. Scott What did you do that for, jerk! Peter We can't fight this thing without preparing ourselves! Drax Well I'm ready... The being entered a black hole to another universe. Scott, angry at Peter, went to make a weapon that had the ability to suck souls inside. Peter grabbed his 2 laser guns and Drax decided to bring his 2 sharp knives. As for Groot, he brought nothing as he was already a living weapon with his stretching abilities. As they were ready Scott sat back on his pilot seat and everyone sat on the other available chairs as the ship got sucked into the black hole. Scott activated the shields just in time before the ship was about to be flattened by the gravity inside the black hole. It was completely dark for a few minutes and the ship ended up in an empty universe. Well, there was only 1 planet left. It didn't seem inhabited and it seemed to be far. Scott decided to try and scan the planet but no information was shown, as if it was rare and lacking research. Scott turned his chair to Peter Scott So what do you think that planet is? Peter It's probably that outlaw's home planet! Groot I am Groot. Scott Groot agrees. Drax Whatever planet this is, it makes me feel calm. Everyone looked at Drax awkwardly Drax Lets just go! Scott went back to driving towards the planet as the rest of the team went to rest for the upcoming fight. Scott became tired as he drove. He was desperately trying to stay awake. The ship finally arrived closeby the mysterious planet. It looked like Earth but without any inhabitants, and also the lands seemed to be connected into one. Finally Scott was able to sleep until the next morning. The group was ready to visit the planet and so Scott landed the ship on a grassy area. No buildings or houses were found but animals seemed to be friends with each other; none ate others. That seemed like heaven to Drax. Scott was worried and thought this was some kind of trap and Peter enjoyed it as what it was. Groot stood with Scott and did not trust the planet. Peter OK, we can explore an-''' Scott kicked him in the guts '''Scott I'm the leader here, Petey! And we must find the destroyer of planets. Drax You gotta calm yourself down Scott No, this whole planet is a trap! Groot I AM GROOT. Scott Yeah, let's go find whats going on, Groot They walked to a large mountain and Drax and Peter relaxed on the grass. They arrived at the mountain and Scott climbed on Groot. Scott I forgot my grappling hook, so could you climb me up? Groot I am Groot. Scott Thanks. Let's get up at the summit. Groot used his fingers as some kind of way to dig into the dirt of the mountain while climbing and 9 minutes later they made it to the top. There sat this large humanoid figure with a dark, starry look as if he was space itself on his skin. He was sitting on a golden throne. Scott jumped on the ground and aimed at the being with his soul-sucking cannon. Spacial god Why would you bring a weapon on my home planet! Scott Because you have deleted many planets of our galaxy, you bastard! The Spacial God walked near Scott with a frown on his face. Groot jumped in front of Scott as protection. Spacial god First off, watch your language! Second off, I did it to finally bring peace to all universes and I wont stop until I delete every planet with conflict. Scott You are ruining universes! That is not the right way to take action, you imbecile! Groot I Am Groot! The spacial god stared at them in disbelief and prepared a large space kind of laser with his hands. Spacial god You are all fools! The god threw the large laser at Scott and Groot and they avoided it successfully. Peter and Drax heard the commotion and arrived at the mountain. They found stairs to the top and they arrived in 2 minutes. Scott How did you guys come here so fast? Peter We used the stairs. Scott facepalmed in anger and then the god became a giant. Drax What kind of terrible timing! The Spacial god punched Drax at the edge of the summit and he grabbed on in fear. Peter flew up to the god's face and shot him, but the lasers passed right through. Peter Son of a b-''' The god grabbed Peter and he gradually started to vanish. Scott grabbed him with his jet pack by going through the hand. He then landed and took Peter's guns. He shot at the god's eyes and it damaged them as the god screamed and his eyes burned. He hid his eyes and Groot grabbed the god's giant hands to the ground. '''Drax A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE! Groot grabbed Drax and put him back up with the rest. Drax ran towards the god and entered his body; the god shook trying to get Drax out. Scott ran out of bullets and threw the guns away, checking Peter out. Groot let go of the god's hands and the god grabbed Drax as he stabbed into its heart and threw him off the mountain. The god attempted to crush Groot, but he kept avoiding. Scott aimed at the gun with his cannon and charged it up but before it could start the god pushed him off the mountain. He only fell halfway and climbed back up slowly. The cannon lay next to the god. He was about to take it but Groot brought it to him and threw it to Scott as he arrived. He fired the cannon and it started to suck the god. Scott Sayonara, You beast! He screamed and got fully sucked into the cannon. Peter I don't feel anything... Drax Yes, we showed that bastard! Groot I am Groot. Scott We gotta find a way to cure Peter. Let's get back to the ship. Everyone followed instructions and went back to the ship. Scott brought Peter to his lab and closed the door. Peter He almost deleted me from reality. Scott I KNOW! And now I have no choice but to cure you. Peter Why do you even bother doing that? Scott Because this team needs you, Peter Scott searched for a potion to cure whatever Peter had and found one. It was a transparent white one. He transferred it into a needle and injected it into Peter as he becomes visible again. Peter Thank you. Scott You're welcome, but don't scare me like this again! Peter Can't promise that. Scott went back to driving while smiling as Peter listened to his mixtape created with his father. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories